1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for cutting a Window covering, particularly to one needing only a small space to place or operate, and convenient to move, install and cut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As there is no standard specification for windows, the desired width of a Window covering must be cut in advance by an exclusive cutter before the Window covering is positioned on a window. The apparatus for cutting a Window covering used earlier is not only bulky, but also requires a high cost in manufacturing and transportation. The conventional apparatus for cutting a Window covering is generally categorized as either a vertical one or a horizontal one, both having complicated operating procedures. In order to make the apparatus for cutting a Window covering in a reduced size and being operated more conveniently, some improvements, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,681,673, 7,114,421 and 6,334,379, have been devised to overcome the defects.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,673, it is provided with a main body having a clamping base to fixedly hold a Window covering. A cutting unit is installed in the main body and is used to be moved for cutting the Window covering. When a Window covering is to be cut, the head rail, bottom rail and slats have to be put to contact with a base board simultaneous. A blade of the cutting member must be kept in parallel with the base board in a preset angle so as to contact and cut down the head rail, bottom rail and slats at the same time. Because the top rail, the bottom rail and the slats of the Window covering may be made of different materials, and therefore they could be cut unevenly or being damaged in sections. In addition, because the cutting unit is tilted when moving to and from, it still needs a space with a certain height to accommodate the cutter. As such, this type of cutter is still not ideal.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,421, it is provided with a main body that has a clamping member for the window covering to lean on, and a cutting base provided with a knife for cutting a Window covering. It has achieved the purpose of reducing its size and convenience of operations. However, during the operations, the head rail, the bottom rail and the slats have to be cut respectively. That is, the head rail and the bottom rail are cut first followed by the slats. Finally, the portions of the head rail and the bottom rail which is longer than the slats are again to be cut off. Therefore, the total length of the head rail and the bottom rail to be cut off twice must be equivalent to those of the slats being cut off once. A user has to calculate the length of and manually adjust the portion of the Window covering to be cut off. Therefore, further improvements for the U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,421 would be desirable.
And, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,379, it is provided with a main body having a clamping base to fixedly hold a Window covering. A cutting unit is installed in the center of the main body and is able to be turned for cutting the Window covering. Although, this invention has achieved the purpose of reducing the size and increasing the convenience of operations. A post is inserted into a recess of the head rail of the Window covering to let the other end of the post clamping the Window covering fixedly. But, this invention still cannot perform a good cutting job as the circumferential wall of the recess of the head rail does not always have sufficient strength to support the post. Besides, if the clamping force is too strong, the head rail can easily be deformed. Therefore, further improvements for the U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,379 would be desirable.